1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pouch-cell battery arrangement and to a corresponding production method, as well as use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention and the problems on which it is based will be explained with reference to a lithium-ion pouch-cell battery arrangement even though other pouch-cell battery arrangements can be used.
Lithium-ion batteries must be sealed so that they are substantially impermeable to moisture and oxygen to avoid undesirable reactions with an electrolyte. The cells of a lithium-ion battery therefore normally are packed in a film pouch.
Pouch-cell batteries sealed in this way have numerous advantages, but are damaged more easily than cells that are enclosed in a rigid casing.
Furthermore, outer edge areas or edges of the pouch of a pouch cell battery often are not sufficiently electrically insulated. Furthermore, heat created during operation is more difficult to dissipate uniformly due to the uneven pouch surfaces.
DE 600 04 254 T2 discloses a pouch-cell battery arrangement where a rigid outer cover surrounds the pouch to provide additional insulation. This leads to a considerable increase in the volume of a pouch-cell battery arrangement, in comparison to the pouch-cell battery itself.
DE 10 2006 061 270 A1 discloses a battery pack having electrochemical cells in which a cell connector is provided at the end, for electrical connection of the cells.
US 2005/0210662 A1 discloses an arrangement of lithium cells in the form of a pouch, between which hollow metal plates or tubes are arranged for cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,260 discloses an arrangement of battery cells in the form of a pouch, in a frame element.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved pouch-cell battery arrangement and a corresponding production method, which arrangement has effective insulation, which can be produced easily.